Those Cool Grey Eyes
by Lumos47
Summary: Post-war. Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts to finish their missed 7th year, and everyone has their eyes on the savior of the wizarding world. But there is one set of eyes that is rather out of place... What will happen when Harry calls a certain blonde out on his constant staring?


Okay. I've written plenty of fanfiction before (just not on this account...) but I've never before written a Drarry fanfiction. I wrote this as a Christmas present for my best friend who wanted nothing but a fanfiction from me. He seemed to enjoy it, so I'm hoping that everyone else will too!

None of these characters belong to me, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

The war was over. After so many years of confusion and terror, the Dark Lord had finally fallen and what was left of his desperate companions had been disbanded. Harry Potter, his friends, many of his classmates, and the other wizards fighting for good had also taken many terrible losses, and Hogwarts had also physically been quite damaged. The castle and the soldiers needed time to heal, but with time things started to fall back into a normal place.

Hogwarts was rebuilt, good as new. Of course a lot of people would suffer trauma for years to come, but people had begun to heal as well. Hogwarts opened its doors for a brand new school year, with Professor McGonagall taking the role of Headmistress. All of the students that had missed out on some of their previous schooling because of the war, or who missed out on an entire year after being forced into hiding, were welcomed back to Hogwarts to finish their schooling.

It was weird for many to return to the school after a battle had taken place there, after so many amazing people had been lost on that very ground, but almost every student made the choice to return. It was Hogwarts, and even though Dumbledore was gone, some friends were missing, and the school had changed, it was still a safe, welcoming home for many. So, old students and new all appeared at Platform 9 and ¾ to take the Hogwarts Express to the castle on September first that year.

One student was getting gawked at more than any other, and that student was none other than Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. And you know what? He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. Certainly Harry had been used to getting treated a bit differently ever since the first year he had attended Hogwarts, but it had gotten so much worse. It was one of the best known facts in the wizarding world that he was the wizard to destroy Voldemort once and for all. A lot of the students staring at him were even there to witness it. Harry didn't want fame or glory though. What he really craved was a normal life in which he could freely walk through a crowd without feeling as though there were several dozen pairs of eyes on him at once.

With all of the ogling, it was easy for Harry to miss one certain pair of eyes on him, eyes that he would never expect to look at him in such a way. They were the cool grey eyes belonging to one certain blonde enemy of Harry's past.

* * *

As the school year began, people started to adjust to the fact that they had classes with the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort, and Harry finally started to feel things going back to normal. However, there were still times of every week where Harry felt as though he was being watched, and it was beginning to irk him more than anything.

It was during classes that Gryffindor shared with Slytherin. It was during meals. And he could have sworn that he even felt it once when he was out practicing on the quidditch field. Certainly he wasn't going mad, someone had to of been watching him!

Harry considered telling Ron and Hermione about it, but he figured that they would just brush it off and tell him that he was in fact starting to lose it. So instead he put himself at constant attention during these times, trying to look at every person and see if he could catch his admirer in the act and probably ask them to knock it off or at least come speak to him for once.

And then it happened.

One day before potions class had started, Harry was already in his seat and a few last students were still working their way into the classroom. Harry glanced up as a few more people came in to take their seats, and there was Draco Malfoy, his enemy of years, looking at him, and then quickly looking away as if he had just looked up for a moment and now was completely enthralled in his potions book.

Obviously Draco had just happened to be looking in his general direction then. It wasn't him who had been watching him for weeks, right? Yes, of course, Harry was just being silly. But still, he couldn't stop himself as he now started to pay attention to the blonde male.

Whenever Harry felt that someone was looking at him, he'd immediately turn and look for the platinum hair, and he wasn't sure if he believed it when he increasingly started to catch none other than Draco Malfoy with his eyes on him. Part of him was still certain that he was seeing things, but he still couldn't bring himself to ask his friends to help him watch. He just knew that if he told them who he thought was watching him each day; they would think that his Malfoy obsession from his sixth year had returned and nothing good could come from that. Though, he clearly was not the obsessed one this year.

Harry let this go on for about another week and a half, feeling the stares, catching him in the act, and being completely confused. He had to talk to him, this was getting ridiculous.

He finally lost it one Friday night when he was sitting in a secluded section of the library studying, and suddenly he felt it. He had been alone in that section for most of the evening, but now he looked up and Draco, who was standing at a bookshelf, quickly returned his head to facing forward, looking for a book on the shelf. Harry let out a sigh, dropped his quill, and stood, taking quick strides over to the blonde.

"Okay, Malfoy. This has gone on for long enough!" Harry whispered in a slightly harsh tone. "You have been staring at me for weeks. Weeks! Don't even try to deny it. What do you want? Trying to seek revenge because I defeated your precious Dark Lord? I thought you were over that, I mean…"

But who knows what Harry meant, for suddenly he found himself with his back pressed up against a shelf of books. But there was no wand pointed at him, there was no punch to any part of his body…instead, there was a pair of enemy lips attached to his own, and Harry's eyes had never before been so wide in shock, his arms stiff at his sides.

Draco had completely gone for it, pressed Harry up against the bookshelf, slid his long fingers into the male's dark hair, and snogged him for all he was worth. As stiff and wide-eyed as Harry was to begin with, it did feel rather nice.. and after a moment, his eyes actually slid shut and he almost started to kiss back, when suddenly the lips were gone.

Harry, completely puzzled, let his eyes slide open, but he didn't even have the chance to open his mouth before Draco spat, "I hate you!" and stormed off before Harry could properly reply.

"I…..hate you too…..?" Harry finally mumbled, but Draco was long gone.

* * *

Harry was staring up at the canopy of his bed as he tried to let himself sleep, but his mind was simply spinning. What on earth had just happened in the library? Draco Malfoy, his sworn enemy for nearly half of his life, had shoved him up against a book shelf and, well, fine, he had honestly given him one of the best kisses of his life. Though, it also started as the most shocking thing of his life, and that includes being told that he was a wizard by a half-giant on some island in the middle of nowhere, so that was saying something.

But that wasn't all! He followed it up with a scathing, "I hate you!" If that wasn't a mixed message, Harry didn't know what was. How was he meant to take that?

He spent his night tossing and turning, head reeling with new thoughts and crazy possibilities. Poor Harry barely slept a wink.

* * *

It was now the weekend, which was just unfortunate for Harry. Any other time he would welcome the break from classes, but right now he needed to find Malfoy, which was becoming nearly impossible as he did not show up at meals and Harry didn't know where he spent his free time.

Ron and Hermione were clearly becoming concerned about Harry. He surely seemed to be slipping back into an obsessive mode of past years, but they didn't know what about because he wouldn't talk to them about it. He kept telling them that he was busy and would stare into space, or disappear on long walks.

Harry was not successful on any of his journeys, it was clear that Malfoy had no desire to see him that weekend, and Harry's weekend became a giant failure. He managed to get a decent night's sleep on Sunday night, knowing that he could confront Draco in the morning.

* * *

Or not.

Harry arrived at breakfast early and stayed late, and not a single sign of Malfoy. What was that boy eating?

He felt defeated. He couldn't keep obsessing like this. He needed to stop focusing on finding his enemy, and start thinking about school and life and less crazy things. Surely he would find Draco when the time was right.

And the right time was apparently somewhere around midday. Harry was on his way to lunch when, well, he didn't exactly find Malfoy, but Malfoy seemed to have found him. He let out a yelp as he was suddenly yanked from the corridor and into an empty classroom. Before he even had time to focus, see who it was, process any new information, he was up against a wall. There were lips on his lips. It was the bookcase all over again.

This time Harry left his eyes open only long enough to confirm that it was in fact Draco Malfoy kissing him and not some freak incident with another random person. His eyes fluttered shut and he actively participated in the kiss.

Okay, he probably should have pushed Draco away and been like what on earth is happening why are you kissing me again, I thought you hated me. But it really was just quite nice, and he was having a hard time pulling away when he could instead wrap his arms around the blonde's neck and kiss him back.

This snogging session was drawn out considerably longer than the last one, but it ended in almost the same way. Draco pulled back, Harry was as dazed as ever, and before Harry found words, Draco seemed to already have a few picked out himself.

"You're such an asshole, Potter." Draco practically growled, and sped off again.

"What the…" Harry let out a groan, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

What was that? How did that just happen again? Why was he giving into all of these random surprise kisses, and why did he never get a chance to speak? And most importantly, why did Draco Malfoy suddenly need to snog him before insulting him? This was a new habit that Harry found to be very frustrating.

Harry skipped the rest of his classes that day. He didn't have any with Slytherin, and his mind was too busy to focus on school work. This had to stop.

* * *

It didn't stop.

The surprise kissing, the insults, they didn't stop. No matter how much he planned beforehand, he would always end up just giving in, never getting out a word to the blonde. Harry was absolutely awful at stopping it from happening; if anything he almost encouraged it and looked forward to the next snog. The insults weren't particularly enjoyable, but the bits leading up to them were pretty wonderful.

Was it wrong for him to think that about Malfoy?

Yes, probably, but it was far too late to back away from that.

Harry let this happen nearly a dozen more times after the first two, in a span of only a few weeks. Malfoy seemed to be an expert at knowing where he would be, and where he could capture him and push him up against some surface. Harry wasn't sure why that was always necessary, it was a bit harsh, but it happened every time. He supposed that the roughness was the only bit that went along with the insult.

It was starting to kill him though. How could someone act one way and then completely flip-flop without explanation a few seconds later, and never, ever talk about it? Even if Harry kept accepting it, it was really starting to drive him mad, and he knew that he needed to put an end to it. He wasn't sure how he could do it, or what was going to happen when it did, but this needed to end!

* * *

Harry got his chance a few days later. He was on his way to lunch, walking through the same corridor that he had been in the first time Draco pulled him aside. It happened once more, and Harry found himself in the empty classroom he had been in a few weeks before. Draco pushed Harry up against the wall, and there were his lips, but Harry couldn't accept it, not this time. He shoved Draco off of him and placed himself in front of the door in case Draco chose to run off instead of fight.

"Okay, Malfoy. I can't do this anymore. I don't even know what this is! What the hell is all of this about? The pulling me out of my life and into empty places to snog me and then tell me how horrible I am. I'm confused, I don't think I've ever been so confused in my life. And you aren't leaving here until you explain because I'm about to lose my mind." Harry spoke quickly, as if worried that Draco was somehow going to disapparate.

Draco looked to me a mix of angry and uncomfortable, but he sat himself on top of one of the desks, his arms crossed as he stared at Harry.

"So?" Harry asked.

"I hate you." Draco replied, as if that answered everything.

"Yes, yes, you hate me. I got that. Except not really because usually when someone hates someone else, they don't seek them out and kiss them on a regular basis. At least in my experience." Harry replied.

Draco took in a breath, closing his eyes for a moment, before releasing the air and looking to Harry once more.

"I hate what you've done to me, Potter. I hate it." He replied.

Harry could already feel this being an extremely drawn out conversation if he was going to continuously get replies like this.

"Okay. Um. What exactly have I done to you, again?" Harry questioned.

Draco looked like he didn't really want to answer any more of these questions, and Harry half expected him to get up and punch him or hex him into next month.

"I hate that you denied my friendship!" Draco finally exclaimed.

Harry almost had to hold back laughter. Draco hated that he declined being his friend when they were eleven years old and Draco was a little bastard? This still cleared up very little for Harry.

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry asked. "You hate me because I wouldn't be your friend when we were eleven. When you were mean to my friend. So now you've taken your revenge by snogging me in secret and then insulting me every few days? I'm still not getting this, Malfoy, I'm really not." Harry said, looking at Draco as though he had lost it.

"I'm not Malfoy, okay! Fucking just, stop fucking calling me that, okay! Malfoy is my father, I'm Draco. And I fucking hate you because you're fucking hot and you always have been and I tried to be cool and make you like me when we were eleven and then you hated me because I was a Slytherin and then life happened and it was awful, it was so awful, and then you saved my life! You fucking saved my fucking awful life even though I treated you like shit for hating me! And you're just too good and now we're older and I just fucking want to fuck you but I can't because I hate you and I just, I hate you!" Draco rambled, barely taking a breath, and practically screaming the last bit.

Harry stood in complete shock. That was a lot of information to take in. And Harry was pretty sure that Draco just told him that he wanted to have sex with him which was a very confusing thing to hear, even if part of Harry really didn't see a problem with it.

"Okay…Draco…" Harry started slowly, "So. You…think I'm attractive. But hate me because I wouldn't be friends with you, so we couldn't be more than friends. And then life happened. And now the world is becoming a different place. So you….think maybe you want to be friends with me…but you can't, because you hate me, because I wouldn't be your friend when we were eleven…but you still want to snog me a little….?" He said, wondering if he had comprehended what Draco said correctly.

Draco nodded his head.

"Well I'm sorry Draco, but I don't know what the fuck you want from me. I'm trying to be nice and understand, but you know what? I don't know why! You've treated me like shit my whole life! You've treated my friends like they were the most worthless people on the planet! Because you like me? I'm sorry to break it to you, Draco, but being terrible to people doesn't make them like you. And you can't blame it on your dad or Voldemort of some shit because lets be real, if you really liked me, you could have been nice to me, you could have shown me that you could be a nice person instead of a stuck up little brat of a Slytherin. And you can't just grow up and decide you want everything to be different. And instead of coming and talking to me like a normal person, you can't stare at me, stalk me, drag me into empty spaces and make out with me, then tell me I suck with no explanation! I know I let you do it. I don't know why. But this is ridiculous, and I'm done. I can't deal with this." Harry replied.

It was Draco's turn to look shocked. He clearly thought that this situation was going to end better for him.

"Maybe you didn't stop be because you like it! Because you want it too!" Draco said.

Harry shook his head, "No, I don't know what I was thinking, but I'm not doing this anymore," he replied, "I hate you."

And with that, Harry left the room.

He was long gone by the time Draco managed to mumble a soft, "But…I love you…"

* * *

Harry was staring up at the canopy of his bed again. He found himself unable to sleep once more, because he had finally confronted Draco and well, it was just crazy, and he wasn't over it. How could Draco think that what he had done was okay? Sure, his upbringing probably had to do with some of the blonde's crazy, but Harry couldn't just let him get away with all of it because he had a slightly insane family.

He spent the night tossing and turning, part of him glad that Draco would hopefully leave him alone, while another part of him ached for more snogging, maybe even followed by a compliment instead of an insult. What a mess.

Harry had to wonder if he would ever have completely peaceful sleep again.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up and went to breakfast as usual. This time, however, when the mail arrived, an owl dropped something in front of him. It was a bouquet of flowers. All of his fellow Gryffindors ooed and ahhed at him, Ron and Hermione looking extremely confused and interested. Harry found his cheeks heating up, thinking that he knew who these flowers were from, but wishing that they hadn't been sent to him in such a public setting. Or at all, really.

He looked at the card, and all it said was "I'm sorry."

Harry looked around the Great Hall for the blonde that he had yelled at the day before, but didn't see him anywhere.

* * *

The presents continued to arrive.

Not all of them showed up at breakfast with the rest of the mail. Some were delivered to Harry's dormitory window; some Harry would get when people would deliver them to him in the middle of class. There was a range of cheesy gifts that all included messages from the same handwriting, no name, but it was made quite clear who it was to Harry.

At first, he really wasn't sure if he should find it to be pathetic or cute, but that started to change after a few days.

Ron and Hermione and even Neville and Luna received small gifts with a letter reading, "I'm sorry." Of course, this was far more puzzling to them, as they didn't have a clue as to who these things were from or why the person was sorry. But Harry knew. And he started to soften.

Sure, he probably shouldn't give in to kind of being bought off. But really, Harry thought that this was the only way that Draco knew how to be kind and make up for things. For one thing, he was raised in a rich family where gifts were common. For another, it would be very difficult for him to go up to each person and talk it out, because they would think he was even more insane than Harry had, for sure.

* * *

It took a few weeks, but Draco finally broke Harry. One evening he was sitting on his bed working on a homework assignment, when an owl came knocking at his window. Harry sighed, knowing this would be some other gift that he would have to pretend was nothing to the entire school that was dying to know who Harry's secret admirer was.

It wasn't a gift though, it was only a letter.

The envelope said his name, and as Harry opened it up the letter read:

_Dear Harry, _

_I know I probably seem like the craziest person you have ever met. Maybe I am. But I really like you, and I'd really like to get to know you better. I know that I have made a lot of mistakes in the past. I have hurt you and I have hurt your friends, and that was wrong of me. I don't know how I can ever properly make it up to you; it might not even be possible. But I'm trying my very hardest, and I'm begging you to forgive me, even if only a little bit. _

_I don't know why I feel so strongly for you, but I can't help it. I guess you really can't help who you fall for in life. This is really hard for me to admit to you, and I'm not expecting you to respond, but I really just needed to tell you something, even if I only get to tell you just this once. _

_I love you. _

_I'll stop sending you so many things now, I know it's causing you trouble among your friends, and I didn't mean for it to hurt you more. I hope you have a good year, maybe we can talk sometime. _

_Love Always, _

_Draco_

Harry sat and stared in disbelief.

He had changed, hadn't he? Draco Malfoy had really, truly changed. He wasn't completely sure how the blonde boy could possibly love him, how had that even happened? But it surely sounded sincere, and really it had felt sincere during their strange snogs if he thought about it. Would it really be so bad to give him a chance?

* * *

Harry finally took the time to sit down and talk to Ron and Hermione, and tell them the entire crazy tale. Ron was….well, Ron was disgusted. Harry didn't really expect any other response from him, though. Hermione was absolutely shocked, but also extremely interested and willing to talk to Harry. Ron lost it pretty quickly, choosing to remove himself from the conversation when he found out that Harry wasn't just going to kick him to the curb. Hermione understood, though, and thought that Harry was right, and that maybe Draco was worth a shot. She even helped him come up with a plan of attack.

* * *

Harry skipped his first class that morning, and he had no intentions of heading to the Great Hall with the rest of the school for lunch like he usually did. Instead, he sat and waited in the empty classroom where he had yelled at Draco a few weeks before.

He was very grateful for Draco's platinum blonde hair, he wasn't sure how Draco had managed to pick him out of a busy rush of students so easily. But because of the hair, Harry managed to successfully find him, and now became the capturer as he snatched Draco, pulled him into the empty room, closed the door.

And you know what? It felt really good to be the one pressing Draco against the wall, to be the one to slide his fingers into his hair, and to be the one to shock the pants off of Draco Malfoy as he pushed their lips together in a powerful kiss.

He didn't make it last as long as part of him wished he would have, but he wanted to actually talk, and not just storm off after the kiss.

"Harry…what?" Draco asked, looking at him with hope and surprise.

It was strange for Harry to see Draco looking so vulnerable, but it was hard for the blonde not to look that way right then.

"You broke me, Draco." Harry replied, "I don't know how you did it, but you got to me, and I'm ready to forgive you, and I think it might be okay if we gave each other a chance."

This news gave Draco some of his power back, and he grabbed Harry, switching them so that Harry was now pressed to the wall. The brunette let out a displeased groan, but Draco just smirked and gave him another kiss.

"I love you," Draco said, and Harry couldn't help but smile a bit.

He examined Draco's face for a moment and gave him a chaste kiss before finally giving his reply, "You're crazy, but I think I just might be starting to love you too…"

* * *

THE END.

Did you like it? I'm sorry if the end was a bit rushed, I was in a hurry to get it finished in time for Christmas and probably could have added more/made it longer than a one-shot if I had been given more time. I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please review and let me know what you think. Thank you!


End file.
